Wireless communication systems are rapidly growing in usage. Further, wireless communication technology has evolved from voice-only communications to also include the transmission of data, such as Internet and multimedia content. A user equipment (“UE”) may be configured to establish a connection with different types of networks through the use of wireless communications protocols. Accordingly, based upon the capabilities of the hardware and software of the UE, the connection may be made with these different types of networks. For instance, the network may be a Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (“UMTS”) or Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) network for data connectivity, or the network may be a Global System for Mobile Communications (“GSM”) or Code Division Multiple Access (“CDMA”) network for voice connectivity. Furthermore, each of these networks may utilize different radio access standards, such as evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (“EUTRAN”), Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (“UTRAN”), and GSM EDGE Radio Access Network (“GERAN”).
LTE, commonly referred to a “4G LTE,” is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and data terminals. The LTE standard has been developed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”) and is described as a natural upgrade path for carriers using prior generation networks or “legacy” protocols or 2G/3G networks, such as GSM/UMTS protocols and CDMA 2000 1× (e.g., 1×RTT or simply “1×”) wireless communication protocols. In addition, standards are being developed for new 5G networks. Each of these different types of networks and protocols may be termed radio access technologies (“RATs”).
A UE may be configured to communicate wirelessly with a cellular network, such as an LTE or UMTS network, by associating with a base station (“BS”) of the network. The UE may include a network application that is executed to perform this functionality of joining the network and associating with the BS. Furthermore, the UE may also be configured to communicate with smaller, short-range networks, such as a WiFi networks or personal area networks (e.g., a Bluetooth network). Accordingly, the UE may transition between multiple networks, such as from the LTE/UMTS network to the WiFi/Bluetooth network, during the operation of the UE. However, conventional UEs that cannot keep the simultaneous connection between LTE/UMTS network and the WiFi/Bluetooth network will perform attach and detach procedures for every toggle between LTE/UMTS and WiFi/Bluetooth. The repetition of such processes requires extra power from the UE and may induce delay and increased signaling overhead. Thus, conventional methods for transitioning between a cellular network and a short-range network result in inefficient use of power and signaling by the UE.